


Ras'lahna + Alysanne Writing Drabbles

by NorasPancakes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aly'lahna, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, is that the ship name we're going with?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorasPancakes/pseuds/NorasPancakes
Summary: writing prompt: "I can't move."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing prompt: "I can't move."

It had been a while since Alysanne and Ras’lahna had gotten a chance to spend time up in the loft. Tonight though, they had made plans to shut the world out for a few hours and be together, just the two of them. Ras’lahna was already there, waiting for her lover. She had relished the recent mission to attack the Venatori, as it gave her an outlet for her violent, vengeful tendencies. Now that she had returned however, she was feeling a different kind of restlessness, the kind of anticipation that makes you smile and fidget whenever you think of what you are waiting for and makes you unable to sit still and need to pace and move about. 

That was just what she was doing now, up on the top level of the loft tower that was open to the sky. In the wide-open night air, she had crawled up to the edge of the balcony looking out over the mountains beyond Skyhold. Delicately placing one bare foot in front of the other with her hands out to her sides for balance, she was pacing the perimeter of the tower on the edge of the stone rampart. Her long loose hair and hem of her dress were softly blowing in the breeze as she hummed a tune to herself, something she had heard in the tavern. 

“Ras’lahna?” Alysanne called from below. “Where are you?” She climbed the ladder to the top level and poked her head up.  
Ras’lahna bit her lower lip with a grin as she heard her lover’s voice. “Up here vhenan,” she called over her shoulder, continuing her circuit around the balcony’s edge. Alysanne climbed up the rest of the ladder and came to stand below Ras’lahna.  
“What are you doing up there?” Sghe asked, crossing her arms. “You’ll fall.”  
“Will not,” Ras’lahna said, tossing her head defiantly. “I got bored and couldn’t sit still. Besides, the view is so pretty up here.” She glanced down at Alysanne with a sideways smile. “The mountains and sky aren’t too bad, either,” she said flirtatiously. 

Alysanne rolled her eyes but started to climb up the stone to join her girlfriend. “Someone’s in a very good mood,” she muttered.  
Ras’lahna bent down to give Alysanne a helping hand up. “Mmhmmm,” she hummed in answer, dropping her hands to her lover’s hips and pulling her close for a kiss.  
“I’ve been waiting for you,” she said softly. “Impatiently.” Another kiss on the lips. “I’m very needy, you know.” A kiss on her ear. “It’s one of my many faults.” A kiss on her neck.  
Alysanne ran her fingers through Ras’lahna’s hair, returning her kisses. “Hmmm.. I need you too, love. Right now. Very much.” 

Ras’lahna’s affections grew more urgent, more aggressive, moving a hand behind Alysanne’s neck.  
“I want you, vhenan,” she breathed, taking a step and shifting her weight.  
“I want-YEEEEK” A panicked yelp escaped her as she lost her footing, distracted by her arousal. She wobbled and tried to regain her balance but couldn’t, slipping off the edge of the balcony and tumbling down towards the ground.  
“Ras’lahna!!” Alysanne screamed, clutching and grabbing unsuccessfully. She jumped down from the balcony and scrambled down the ladder, tearing down the steps of the tower, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. Sprinting from the base of the tower, she raced through the main gate that was thankfully still open for supply carts coming and going. 

Running as fast as she could, she found Ras’lahna lying flat on her back on the ground, her arms and legs splayed out as she stared at the sky.  
“Ras’lahna! Ras’lahna, talk to me! Are you hurt?!” She cried, diving to her knees beside her.  
“Nnnggghhhh,” Ras’lahna grunted with a wince. She blinked rapidly and tried to lift her head.  
“I can’t move,” she croaked. “Nope. Not kidding, I cannot move. This is bad.”  
Alysanne put a hand over her mouth, trying to stay calm.  
“Okay, okay. Um, I can go get someone to help. One of the healers. Jace? Anders?” 

Just then, Solas came around the corner. The rotunda had been unusually quiet that evening, lacking the usual drama that he so enjoyed eavesdropping on, and he had been watching the two girls on the tower instead.  
“Can I be of any assistance?” He inquired coolly, his hands clasped behind his back.  
“I heard a commotion from this direction and thought someone might be in trouble.”  
Ras’lahna closed her eyes and let out a sigh through her nose. “Just what I need. Ghilan’nain give me strength,” she grumbled.  
“Ras’lahna fell and I think she hurt her back,” Alysanne said quickly. “I was going to go get one of the healers.”  
Solas came and stood over Ras’lahna, looking her over with a barely perceptible smirk.  
“Well, well, _Ara da’lin’nan_ (my vengeful child). This is unfortunate. Whatever happened? Perhaps you were distracted?”  
“Fuck. Off. Hahren.” Ras’lahna said, her eyes still shut tight. She couldn’t tolerate that classic Fen’Harel smirk right now. Still, she did need help. She cracked one eye open.  
“Sorry. My pride is injured too. You understand.”  
Solas inclined his head, the smirk deepening. “Of course, da’len. Let’s get you back inside. Alysanne?”  
Between Solas and Alysanne, they managed to carefully carry Ras’lahna back inside the gates and towards the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ras'lahna conquers a rage demon.

Ras'lahna materialized from a swirling cloud of dark energy in the Fade. Collapsing onto the ground, she sobbed and screamed, covering her face, slamming her fist into the ground until she thought she heard the bones in her hand crack. She got up and paced. She heard a voice in her mind then, from far away. An ancient, sinister presence. _“Do not leave, go back! Rip out his throat and leave him to rot like the diseased hound he is. Do it!”_

Ras’lahna dropped down to her knees again, shrugging and twisting her neck at the strange voice. “No,” she answered to… who? “No, I can’t go back yet. She’s terrified of me. She thinks I’m a monster!” The memory of Alysanne scrambling away from her brought fresh sobs. She lost track of time. She couldn’t think of anything except the horrified fear on Alysanne’s face when she recoiled at the sight of Rasl’lahna. She sobbed until she was hoarse and exhausted. 

Finally calm enough to think, she stood. She knew now what she needed to do. She stalked forward across the rocky clifftop she had emerged onto, until she stopped at the edge of the rock face. She turned her gaze slowly left and right, her vicious scowl scanning the landscape below her. “Rage!” She bellowed, her voice echoing across the gloomy rocks. “Where are you?! I know you're here.” Her eyes landed on a smoldering orange-red form far below in the valley, aimlessly shuffling back and forth. 

Ras'lahna's lips curled into a cruel smile. She took a running start and dove off the cliff face, plummeting headlong through the air towards where the demon was pacing. Yes, it was wild and reckless and she relished it. She righted herself at the last second, slamming feet first into the ground with enough force to make a visible crater in the gravelled dirt. She calmly raised herself into a standing position and moved towards Rage. 

_“Ahh,”_ Rage rumbled with piqued interest. _“Come to join us, Vengeance? I could smell your fury all the way up there on the cliff.”_ Ras'lahna snarled and reared back with her hand then thrusting it forwards, swiftly whipping forth a blade-tipped tendril from her hand, sending it to impale straight into Rage’s smirking maw. “Silence, creature!” she hissed, yanking on the tendril to pull Rage forward, tripping it off balance. “I don't need you to speak for this.” Ras’lahna raised her free hand, lifting her open palm towards Rage. Her scowl deepened as she concentrated, her hand trembling with the effort of levitating Rage a few inches into the air with powerful force magic. Once confident she had a firm grasp with the spell, she slid her tendril blade out from Rage’s mouth, the dark vines unfurling and splitting into smaller tails, wrapping and winding around Rage’s head. Rage’s eyes darted around in what might have been interpreted as fear. This was… unprecedented to say the least. 

“I nearly changed into something like you, because of my own anger,” Ras'lahna informed the demon. Her expression was cold and hard, her voice even and measured. “Because of that weakness, I hurt the one person I love and now she has been torn from me. I will never make that mistake again. I have a chance to redeem myself and perhaps gain her trust and love back. Or at least her friendship. But I cannot be weak. Susceptible. No, I must be strong.” _“What-what are you talking about?”_ Rage choked out, struggling against the tendrils driving themselves into its burning skull now. That vicious, hungry smile returned to Ras'lahna's face. “I won't be infected or conquered by you.” She pulled Rage closer and leaned forward to whisper. “Today, I do the conquering. I want your power, yes. But I'll take it on my own terms. If I absorb your essence into mine, I can control it and wield it as a weapon at will. And if I can learn that, I will no longer be susceptible to corruption into even more of a monster than I already am.” 

Ras’lahna twisted her hand and the dripping lava that was Rage’s form started to peel and fly away from its body, small flecks of it gravitating towards Ras’lahna and splatting onto her skin. Rage screamed in protest. Ras’lahna only tilted her head and pulled harder, using her mind to strip more and more molten material from Rage and absorb it into her own body. As the transfer continued her skin turned from an ashen white to dark grey and black, splitting open in places like a crack in a volcano, hot glowing orange showing through from under her skin. Ras’lahna clenched her jaw but did not falter, keeping her stony gaze on Rage as she drained its essence. Several other demons and spirits had cautiously approached to watch this strange ritual from a distance. Rage’s roars and screams finally died out as Ras’lahna finished absorbing the last of its essence. All that was left of Rage was a dense chunk of ash that dropped to the ground and shattered into dust. 

Ras’lahna threw her head back and closed her eyes, trying to process the new energy coursing through her, but she convulsed and dropped to her knees, propping herself up on her hands. She opened her eyes and they were not her usual glowing blue against black but burning red. “No,” she said through clenched teeth. “I win this time.” She shut her eyes and focused on memories. Alysanne’s pretty amber eyes. Making her the tiny fox made of ice. Laughing together. Holding hands. Setting up the bookshelves for her in the loft. She thought of Tyris, her friend. His laughing silver eyes and ever-present broad smile or crafty smirk. His patience and good, steady nature. All three of them laughing together. There was good in this world. Friends, happiness, maybe even love. All that was worth living for, fighting for. 

She cried out and sobbed again, but she was regaining control. Opening her eyes once more, they were back to their normal coloration. Ras’lahna stood and breathed deep. The blackened cracks and burning fire of her skin faded until the normal ashen hue returned. Ras’lahna cast her eyes around at all the demons and spirits that had gathered. She saw Despair hovering, watching intently. Ras’lahna raised a finger and pointed in its direction. “I’m coming for you next,” she growled. Turning her back, she stalked away, motioning with her hand to open a dark portal back to Skyhold.


End file.
